Change their minds
by netty98
Summary: Rose Weasley sólo quiere ser diferente a sus padres, ser ella misma.  Y Scorpius Malfoy sólo quiere ver esos ojos azules cada día...
1. Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley

_**Scorpius Malfoy**_

Desde aquel momento supe que mi vida iba a cambiar.

Desde que vi su silueta en el interior de un vagón del Expresso de Hogwarts no pude dejar de pensar quien era la misteriosa desconocida que monopolizaba mi cabeza sin saberlo, ni siquiera sospecharlo.

Tan solo había visto con claridad, en una rendija de su compartimento, unos ojos azules como el mar, decididos y a la vez con una chispa divertida.

Esos ojos son los que estoy buscando, aquí y ahora, en cada chica que abarca mi vista... y mi vista es extensa.

Toda la larga fila de alumnos de primero esperando la ceremonia de seleccion, intranquilos.

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor, esperé.

¿A qué? A que, en cuanto el sombrero fuese disponiendo a los alumnos en sus diferentes clases, la larga cola de alumnos por seleccionar disminuyese, yo encontrara a la persona que estaba buscando.

Sin pensarlo, entretenido como estaba, me sorprendió escuchar mi nombre.

¿Cómo se me había podido olvidar? A mí también me iban a seleccionar.

Cuando el profesor Longbottom me puso el sombrero, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que me pusieran en la casa de la misteriosa desconocida.

- ¿Así que ella, eh? - escuché en mi cabeza. Aquella voz no era la mía.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! - exclamó el Sombrero.

La mesa de mi nueva casa estalló en vítores y aplausos.

Pero los residentes de las casas restantes murmuraban entre ellos, desconfiados.

- ¿Gryffindor? ¿Un Malfoy en Gryffindor?

Yo enmudecí de la sorpresa. pero entonces volví a escuchar la voz del sombrero dentro de mi mente:

"¿Así que ella, eh?"

Entonces comprendí. Y me alegré de estar en Gryffindor, solo por una sencilla razón: el Sombrero había sabido mirar lo mas íntimo de mi corazón, había descubierto mi mayor deseo en ese momento, y lo había cumplido.

Centré mi atención en los alumnos de mi mesa, en busca de aquellos ojos, pero no estaban.

Casi sumido en la desesperación, giré la cabeza a tiempo de escuchar el nombre de la última alumna de la selección.

Y entonces la vi. Estaba allí, sentada debajo del sombrero seleccionador. Sus ojos... ella era. Mi mente se negaba a pensar en algo que no tuviera que ver con ella. Esbocé una media sonrisa.

Pero... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- ¡SLYTHERIN! - anunció el sombrero

Rose. Eso era.

ROSE WEASLEY

_**Rose Weasley**_

¿A quién estará buscando?- me pregunté.

Sus ojos grises no dejan de moverse de un lado a otro con... ¿avidez?

Desde que me fijé en su sonrisa en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, no he dejado de seguirle con la mirada, ni he dejado de analizar lo que pisa.

- Despierta, Rose, es un Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy - me digo a mí misma.

- Bueno, y que? Nada te impide observarlo - susurró en mi cabeza una vocecita. La verdad es que no, no me va a pasar nada por observarlo.

De repente fui consciente de que el siguiente en la ceremonia era él.

Cuando el Sombrero determinó su casa, casi se cae de la impresión, pero enseguida se recuperó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Qué le pasa a este chico? no me pude evitar preguntar.

¡Le han puesto en Gryffindor y ni siquiera se ha enfadado!

Yo estaría echando humo... Quiero ser diferente de toda mi familia.

Estoy harta de ser "la hija de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley". Quiero ser yo.

Y todo tiene que empezar siendo seleccionada en una casa diferente a Gryffindor... tengo que marcar la diferencia.

Ya no queda nadie más en la cola y el profesor Longbottom esta a punto de pronunciar mi nombre.

Dicho y hecho.

Cuando me siento en el taburete, noto que el pequeño Malfoy se gira y me dirige una mirada de... felicidad? ¿Me lo habré imaginado?

El Sombrero se quedó callado un buen rato.

Todo el Gran Comedor me miraba, expectante. Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

"Quiero ser diferente, quiero ser diferente", pensé con todas mis fuerzas.

El Sombrero rió en mi cabeza.

"Lo eres, pequeña Rose, lo eres. Me parece que hasta yo te he prejuzgado."

No entendí del todo sus palabras, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar sobre ellas, pues lo siguiente que oí fue:

- ¡SLYTHERIN! -

La decisión del Sombrero me hizo sonreír.

Giré la cabeza y cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir la mirada del misterioso Malfoy.

No era una mirada como las demás... era una mirada cargada de algo que no pude descifrar, pero que tras unos segundos dejó de denotar algún sentimiento... y se volvió de piedra.

Una mirada insensible.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la nuca sin saber muy bien por qué.


	2. Odio incontrolable

**Chapter 2. Odio incontrolable**

_**Scorpius**_

Otro año igual.

Otro año de miradas a escondidas.

Otro año en el que no controlo mis sentimientos.

Otro año en el que cada vez que la veo pasar, aunque el corazón se me sale por lo boca y no puedo pensar con claridad, la miro, odiándola por ser quien es, por no haber estado conmigo cuando yo más la necesitaba… aunque no hubiera sido consciente.

Cuando, en la Selección de primer año, el Sombrero gritó Slytherin, mi corazón se rompió en pedazos.

Un dolor abrasador se extendió desde mi pecho hasta el resto de mi cuerpo, y mi rostro expresó una mueca de decepción.

Después de eso no volví a sentir.

Nada.

¿Dolor? Imposible. Ya había sentido en un segundo todo el dolor del mundo.

¿Amor? No existe.

¿Odio? Sí. Simplemente, era lo único que albergaba mi corazón.

Parece extraño.

Pensé, después de eso, que era una reacción ridícula.

La casa era importante, sí, pero la podría ver en clases, en el Comedor, en el recreo.

Entonces, ¿por qué había sentido todo eso?

Siete años después, conozco la respuesta.

Porque la casa Slytherin representaba todo lo que yo no quería ser.

Representaba todo el odio que sentía hacia mi abuelo, por obligar a mi padre a ser como él.

Representaba el rencor que sentía hacia el 99 % de mi familia por ser quienes eran. Por lo que habían hecho.

Porque ella, al ser seleccionada para esa casa, había dado a entender una cosa:

Que era como el resto de ellos.

Que era ambiciosa, deslenguada, prepotente, contestona…

Que era una persona que nunca desearía ser.

Y aun así, cada vez que la veía me rompía por dentro…

Por eso la odiaba.

Porque, aun representando todo aquello que yo pretendía olvidar, no podía evitar estar pendiente de ella.

Pendiente de lo que hiciera, con quién estuviera…

Pendiente de todo lo que tuviera un mínimo de relación con ella.

Y lo odiaba.

Tiré de mi corbata y la aflojé.

Ahora me encontraba en la sala de los Menesteres.

Mi último año. El último año.

Nueve meses y podría marcharme para no volver a verla.

Sonreí, y le di una calada a mi cigarro.

Fumar me hacía sentir mejor.

Pero era muy Sly, así que no lo hacía mucho.

Mi vida consistía en eso: en evitar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con los Sly.

Una campana sonó.

Vuelvo a llegar tarde a pociones.

Me levanté corriendo y tiré el cigarrillo.

Llegué a la puerta a la vez que otro alumno que también llegaba tarde.

Gruñí.

No. Potter, no.

Otro Sly.

Me miró.

- Parece que llegamos tarde- dijo, y llamó a la puerta.

Una voz nos alentó a entrar.

- Tarde, Malfoy, Potter. Siéntense.

Me dirigí a mi sitio al lado de Rolf Nott.

- No, ahí no- el viejo de Slughorn me paró, y a Potter también.

- Ustedes dan mucha guerra juntos- dijo, dirigiéndose a Potter y Weasley.

Se giró hacia mí.

- Y ustedes también, así que cámbiense los sitios.

Sonreí.

Debía ser una broma, ¿no? Me senté al lado de Rolf, que me miró alarmado.

- Señor Malfoy, ¿no me ha escuchado? Póngase con la señorita Weasley.

Me levanté.

- Profesor, preferiría…- él me interrumpió:

- No quiero quejas. Vamos, que ya he perdido suficiente tiempo de mi clase.

Potter se sentó en mi sitio.

Le miré, miré a Weasley y luego a Rolf.

Éste se encogió de hombros y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Bufé, y me senté al lado de Weasley.

…...

_**Rose **_

La clase estaba ya empezando y Albus no llegaba.

Bien, no era el único.

También faltaba Malfoy.

Suspiré, y volví a mis notas.

Ese chico… cada año era más raro.

Desde primero, desde esa selección… cada vez se relacionaba menos… cada vez se volvía más cerrado.

No creo que nadie le conozca de verdad… exceptuando, tal vez, su amigo Nott.

¿Cómo se llamaba?...

Ah, sí. Rolf.

Y a lo mejor su hermana, Mariah, sabe cómo es.

Mariah nunca quiere hablar de su hermano. Es amiga mía y va a Slytherin conmigo… pero no le gustan los temas familiares.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

Era Albus. Sonreí.

Se me borró la sonrisa de un plumazo al ver a Malfoy detrás de él.

El muchacho llevaba la corbata floja y el cabello desordenado.

Me pregunto qué narices habrá estado haciendo para llegar así.

- Tarde, Malfoy, Potter. Siéntense.

Albus vino hasta mí y me sonrió, pero una voz le paró antes de que tomara sitio.

- No, ahí no- le miramos interrogantes.

- Ustedes dan mucha guerra juntos- una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en mi cara cuando el profesor nos dirigió a mí y a Albus esas palabras.

Luego se volvió hacia Malfoy y Nott.

- Y ustedes también, así que cámbiense los sitios.

Una mueca de fastidio se asomó en mi rostro.

Malfoy sonrió y se sentó en su sitio de siempre.

¿Pero qué esta haciendo ese idiota?

¡Le va a caer la bronca del siglo!

- Señor Malfoy, ¿no me ha escuchado? Póngase con la señorita Weasley.

El chico se levantó y suplicó:

- Profesor, preferiría…- él le interrumpió:

- No quiero quejas. Vamos, que ya he perdido suficiente tiempo de mi clase.

Albus se sentó en el sitio de Malfoy y él le miró… y luego me miró a mí.

¿Qué le he hecho yo a este chico para que me mire y me desprecie así?

Pues si él me trata así, yo no voy a ser menos.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que se había sentado a mi lado.

Miraba al frente, atendiendo a la explicación del viejo de Slughorn.

Varios mechones rubios le tapaban la frente, y algunos rozaban sus gruesas pestañas negras, que coronaban unos grandes y profundos ojos grises.

Me entraron ganas de apartar esos mechones platinos para poder ver mejor esos preciosos orbes negros.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

El chico se giró y comenzó a leer los ingredientes de la Amortentia.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- le pregunté, con mi tono más Sly.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Por si no lo habías notado, hay que empezar a preparar la poción.

Vaya. Había estado tan distraída que no me había enterado de nada.

Fui a por los ingredientes para disimular, y noté que una mirada estaba clavada en mi espalda.

Volví la cabeza… y ahí estaba él.

Otra vez.

Con esos ojos negros que nunca me cansaba de mirar clavados en mí.

Sentí cómo la sangre se me subía a la cabeza y continué mi camino hasta el armario.

Cuando volví a mi sitio, pude notar la media sonrisa llena de satisfacción que se había dibujado en la cara del Gryffindor.

Me senté, erguida, y comencé a trocear la raíz.

Preparamos la poción sin encontrar muchas complicaciones, ya que él y yo éramos, de lejos, los mejores de la clase en la preparación de pociones.

La mano de Malfoy rozó la mía un instante cuando los dos nos dirigimos a coger el mismo bote, y aparté la mano como si me hubieran quemado.

- Hey, no muerdo- se burló él.

"No, pero si me das escalofríos" quise replicar, pero mi gran ego me lo impidió.

Cuando por fin terminamos la poción, Slughorn (ese viejo baboso que siempre me ha caído tan mal) alabó nuestra poción como si no existiese nada más en el mundo.

- Pero, ¡es increíble! No entiendo cómo he estado tan ciego antes, debí haberles puesto juntos desde el principio, y no duden de que ser quedarán así hasta el final.

La cara que pusimos Malfoy y yo debió reflejar bastante lo que ambos estábamos pensando, pues dijo:

- Oh, sí, ustedes se quedarán juntos por el resto del año, y no, señor Malfoy, no voy a cambiar de opinión.

El maldito Malfoy bufó y se alejó hacia la salida de la clase.

No lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sabido qué iba a pasar a continuación.

- ¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Qué se cree que está haciendo?

- Irme, ¡hemos terminado!- dijo.

El profesor se puso rojo.

- Usted habrá terminado, ¡pero la clase no! Y ahora, como castigo a su insolencia, la señorita Weasley y usted van a hacer una demostración.

- ¡Pero yo no he hecho nada!- me quejé, consternada.

- Pero el señor Malfoy necesita una pareja para cumplir el castigo, y como usted ha sido su compañera hoy, le toca.

Ese viejo arrugado me tiene manía.

No hay explicación.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- dije, resignada.

- Van a hacer la prueba de un experimento con la Amortentia que yo mismo he ideado.

Malfoy y yo nos miramos, horrorizados.


	3. Amortentia

**3. Amortentia**

_**Rose**_

Esto debe ser una broma.

¿Yo, hacer una prueba de AMORTENTIA ideada por el viejo baboso de SLUGHORN con MALFOY?

- Ni en sus sueños.

Malfoy y el viejo baboso me miraron incrédulos.

- ¿Qué ha dicho, señorita?

- Que ni en sueños.

El profesor se puso colorado como un tomate y estalló.

- ¡WEASLEY! ¡O HACE ESE TRABAJO CON MALFOY O ES EXPULSADA DEL CENTRO! ¡USTED DECIDE!

Ella se retiró un rizo cobrizo de la frente y resopló.

- De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero si pasa algo mínimamente extraño con la poción… no me hago responsable de lo que pase.

El profesor asintió.

- ¿Y usted, señor Malfoy? ¿Tiene algo que objetar?

Él negó con la cabeza.

Bien. Que todo el mundo salga de la habitación menos ustedes dos.

Cuando la gente se retiró (Albus y Rolf un poco reticentes), Slughorn se acercó al caldero de Rose y Scor y con un cazo cogió un poco de poción que vertió en dos frasquitos.

_**Scorpius**_

¿Pero qué narices está haciendo ese viejo estúpido?

Cada día la edad se hace más presente en algunas personas.

Por si había alguna duda, no pienso beber esa poción… y menos si la otra persona del experimento es nada menos que Weasley.

Slughorn nos miró.

Bien, antes del experimento, les quiero hacer una pregunta a ambos… si contestan afirmativo, se libran del experimento, pues las consecuencias serían un poco… exageradas, pero si contestan negativo proseguiremos con él.

Me preparé para soltar un sí rotundo, cuando la pregunta del viejo me desconcertó.

- Ustedes dos, ¿están enamorados del otro?

Los dos nos miramos una fracción de segundo. Ella estaba completamente roja.

- ¡NO!- gritamos a la vez.

El viejo estúpido sonrió… no me gusta esa sonrisa.

Bien. Mejor para mí.

Cogió las dos pociones, y con un movimiento de varita nos arrancó un pelo a mí y a Weasley y los echó cada uno en un frasco.

Luego, los removió, y cuando estaba uno de un color dorado intenso y otro plateado… los mezcló.

Y la mezcla surgida los dejó boquiabiertos a los tres.

Era de un color brillante… pero no un color, sino todos. Todos los colores que se pudieran imaginar estaban disueltos en esa poción.

- Es… es preciosa- susurró Weasley, con los ojos encendidos por la emoción.

La verdad es que así era… era una de las cosas más bonitas que hubiera visto nunca.

El viejo quitó la poción de nuestra vista a la vez que nosotros protestamos.

- ¡Eh! ¡Déjala ahí!

Él sonreía.

- Bien… punto uno correcto. Atracción confirmada.

Nosotros dos nos miramos.

Ninguno sabía lo que estaba haciendo Slughorn.

- ¿Qué pasa, profesor? – dijimos los dos a la vez.

La fulminé con la mirada. Nadie habla a la vez que yo.

- Significa que el primer punto de mi experimento ha dado resultados correctos- dijo, relamiéndose los labios.

No había quien entendiera a este hombre.

- Bueno… ¿qué tenemos que hacer?- murmuró Weasley… ¿nerviosa?

El profesor rió.

- Tranquilícese, señorita Weasley, que no muerdo. Bien, ahora yo les voy a entregar a cada uno un frasquito que contendrá un poco de poción.

- ¿No la vamos a beber?- pregunté. Slughorn negó con la cabeza.

- No.

Los dos soltamos un suspiro de alivio.

- Pero me van a tener que entregar sus corbatas, los dos.

Le miramos extrañados.

- Las corbatas, ¡ahora!

Me desanudé la corbata y se la entregué al profesor.

Weasley me rozó la mano al entregar la corbata y volví a sentir ese maldito escalofrío.

Y juraría por lo más sagrado que tengo que ella también lo notó.

El viejo estúpido cortó un trocito alargado de nuestras corbatas.

- ¡Eh! ¡Me encanta mi corbata!- saltó Weasley.

- Tranquila, ahora se las devuelvo completamente arregladas.

Dicho esto, cogió las dos tiritas de corbata y ató cada una a la tapadera de un frasquito dorado pequeñito.

Luego, vertió un poco de poción en cada frasco y me tendió a mí el de la cinta verde y a Weasley el de la roja.

- Perdone, profesor, creo que se ha equivocado- dije.

- Para nada. Cada uno va a colgarse al cuello la poción con la tira del otro.

Nos colgamos al cuello el frasco con una cadenita plateada y de inmediato el frasco se empequeñeció quedando como una bolita multicolor.

- Es precioso- dijo Weasley, susurrando.

- Oh, sí, lo es… ¿pero qué efectos tiene?- pregunté, reticente.

El viejo esbozó una sonrisa con más dientes que la del gato de Chesire.

- Os corresponde a vosotros averiguarlo. Ya podéis marchar.

Cuando la Weasley y yo nos separamos para ir a nuestras torres respectivas... sentí un enorme vacío en el pecho.

Lo último que vi antes de caer dormido fueron los ojos llenos de ternura de Rose.

_Este capi es un poco más corto, pero necesitaba escribirlo para que ya esté la historia completamente introducida y en el siguiente cap comencemos ya con la "acción"._

_Netty_


End file.
